Get out of MY life!
by Nemo Nobody
Summary: The series-like sequel to "Get out of My room!" and is set in collage and... well just read it for yourself, if you read the prequel you'll know what to expect. Rated T for stupid teens.
1. Chapter 1

Get out of MY Life!

Summary: The probabkly not as good as the orginal movie sequel series to 'Get out of MY room!". Set at college it's more of a Tv series about their lives and how sometimes you just want to kick them out of it with a size 20 steel toed boot.

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Naruto.

"You know, I might not mind sharing a room with you much now." Temari admitted softly as she laid across his lap with a giggle, munching on her fourthmeal burrito inside her new boyfriend's truck.

"Eh, I'm sure we can make the best of it." Said boyfriend replied, mocking no emotions to earn him a slap on the wrist.

"Oh come on, you know you like that idea." The beautiful battle axe began, adjusting herself so she was sitting on his lap once she finished her food. Her man tried to put on a stone front but she knew just how to get past that, whispering in his ear all the newfound perks of their relationship.

"Now that you mention it... it may be a bit less troublesome now."

"A bit?" Venom in her voice and death in her arched eye brow.

Valuing his life he cooly leaned back and looked to the side. "...a lot."

"It better be." and gave him yet another kiss. This predictably lead into another steamy make out from teenage hormones that built up over their imprisonment and even after nothing but sex, kissing, and more sex, still had been sufficed.

Aren't they such a cute couple?

After several minutes she pulled away and licked her lips at the genus prey now putty in her hands. "Tell me... think we have a chance?"

"Uh... probably not. I give us a few weeks, than you'l start to despise me for making you love me, you start to suffocate me and this all ends with you literally suffocating me and getting a new mug shot."

"Sounds like us. So... not romantic."

"We're in the parking lot of a Taco Bell in the middle of the night after using the drive through cause we're both half naked and didn't feel like dressing since taking off clothes is just as much of a pain." Shika pointed out with a truthful sigh. "And this is our first date."

"Um yeah, here's a tip; if your on a first date and you want a second date stay away from insinuating that the girl is not only easy but cheap." She growled.

"Threat taken... but let me assure you Temari, you're far from easy. Impossible is only a starting point."

"Awwww, how sweet." She replied saracstically. In that moment she put her forehead against his. "But what about cheap? I mean I did order off the dollar menu..." She seductivly hinted.

"Yeah you're not cheap... I'm gonna have to sell my soul just to stay with you my sweet, psychopathic succubus." A somewhat, kinda, maybe dreamy smile from the intoxication of the moment was on his face, making her smile dangeriously.

"Oh yeah, I'll suck that out of you in no time..." ...thats what she said!

3 years, 3 freaking years later...

"You soul sucking bitch."

"Oh don't you dare even start to talk dirty to me!"

"Then stop yelling at me."

"Well maybe I'd stop yelling if you ever actually put some effort into it."

"Grr, your impossible to please!"

Kiba tried to not burst into laughter as the screaming conversation went on behind closed doors. Whether it was laughing out of hysterical fear of genuine hilariousity he could never tell, but the arguments between the year's voted "Mostly likely couple to commit murder suicide" lived up to their title. Even 3 years later the doggy pervert could never get enough of their legendary fights. The others always said it like he got some sort of weird fetish from it, but even Sasuke would admit such arguments were like extremely graphic horror movies. Fucked up as hell but you can't look away.

"Their at it again?" Naruto asked, slidinga round the corner in his hast of getting a front seat view. Last time he missed an argument Temari hit Shikamaru with a chair, he did not want to miss it ever again.

"Hell yeah, but keep your voice down before Hurricane Shikatem hears you." The mutt warned from his place leaning against the dorm room door. Oh the sick pleasure he got from these arguments . . .

His blond sidekick shut up but went for the key hole. "Damn, I can't see anything."

"Just listen!"

"No way, if she shanks him again I don't wanna miss it." He muttered in frustration. "Fuck... i'm gonna a look, believe it."

"Dude it's you... i'd believe you'd do anything stupid."

"Oh ha ha, one day i'll be Hokage and who will be laughing then?" He countered in a grumbly fashion while he slowly tarted to turn the door knob to view the raging battle of the sexes.

Temari cursed with a gasp. "Fuck you!"

Naruto slowly started to open the door.

Both eavesdropper's eyes widened at what followed that.

"Oh god Shikamaru...!" Temari's screams vansihed into moaning bliss.

And Naruto attended 5 months of therapy to get over seeing those two going at it like rabid bunnies.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that probably sucked but I'm just trying to get back into writing this so here's a quick teaser trailer for now I guess, think of it like the first scene you see in a new show before it gets to the shoe's introcut away title sequence. I won't tease again but after a year or so... I needed to get writing again and do something so here it is and with your support, I'm sure it will just be the start.

Sorry it took so long! But i'm back and begging for you to give me another chance to make you all laugh and smile and waste your time reading my so-called-stories.

Anyways this will be more like a series than an open and shut story like "Get out of MY room!" and I'll try to have a larger scope of all the characters and am open to any suggestions for story plots/arks and giving you all a good laugh but also a good story.


	2. Just like the Basement

Get Out of MY Life!

Chapter 2: Just like the Basement

"Your friends are such perverts." Temari grumbled as she put on Shikamaru's shirt while he checked to make sure the disturbed peeping toms were gone, leaving only a trail of Naruto's nose blood. "Should of locked the door." She said with a 'told you so smirk'

"Yeah well Mcgruff and Whiskers are gone now." Her lazy lover informed as he closed the door to their new dorm room.

It wasn't too impressive of a dorm room, just one livingroom, one bedroom, one full bath and pretty much average in every way. Temari was lounging on the couch where they'd been 'arguing' moments ago. Only just started moving in and already staining the furniture. Oh to be young and in the horny strain of stockholm syndrome we call love.

In three years the two love vultures had grown into quite the young college students/adults/couple/hell raisers/people. Temari was the wolf hidden in sexy sheep's clothing as always, a cross between a bond girl and Xena Warrior princess. Sandy blond hair pulled back in her siginture four pineapples, matching Shikamaru's one. At the age of 21 to say she was fine was like saying Hitler was a little bad. Still, Shikamaru knew that alluring face could transform into a demonic entity from beyond the underworld to rip out and devour his very soul!

And Shikmaru was just Shikamaru, nobody cares how the guy looks. It's not his ass your looking at, I'm talking to you GIRLS too. (I've seen that for myself, it's awesome and hilarious when you and your female friends do a double take of the same girl.)

"Are we really that... scary?" Temari asked as her Shika sat down next to her on the couch.

"More like repulsive."

"You wanna die?" The lioness next to him growled, teeth and claws bared.

His head turned to face her, eye brow rasied but besides that looking bored. "Since the day I first saw you naked." _**Good bye cruel world!**_

She flashed a predator's sly smile. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy killing you one day." Her voice was sickly sweet it rotted into venom that made her slacker's spine chill.

"Oh how I wish you'd hurry up and do that already." Cool as usual, he learned long ago she could smell fear. Most men used deoderant, he used pure lazy uncaringness. Old Nara family secret.

She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Nice to know you love me." she deadpanned.

"Nice to know you wanna kill me."

"Eh, what can I say. You suck."

"Um no, I believe that was you from last ni-"

Whack! The throw pillow connected square with the victim's jaw, barely cushioning his girlfriends fist of fury like hell hath none of. He went off the couch and landed on his back without even so much of a cuss word, just an annoyed stare up at her. She huffed 'no, no it wasn't. It was a dream that if you ever hope to have again or other others for that matter I'd strongly suggest not bringing it up."

"So troublesome women... "

"Yeahhhh." She dragged out the word. "...Speaking of troublesome women when are we gonna go get the rest of your stuff?"

Poor, poor Shikamaru slowly sat up from his place on the floor and yawned. "Whenever she's not there."

"You're really gonna avoid her college good bye? that's cold."

A shrugw as the response "No that's survival, either she'll break my spine not letting me go or she'll shatter it sparta kicking me out the door." The coward explained as if itw as obvious.

His lover scoffed "Yeah, like you nara's have a spine to break."

"Eh, they're a drag. But I'd prefer to be a jellyfish by choice, not by rapid evolution and adaption." He leaned his back against the couch as Temari slid down to sit next to him.

"Ever grow a spine around me and I'll break it."

"Physically or metaphorically?"

"Physically would have quicker results." she mused, shrugging. 'but ultimately it would be metaphorical, honey."

"It's been 3 years, still got a soul so pardon me for not taking your long term threats seriously." Shikamaru faced his girl, iving her a challnging smile that she met with a happy one.

She stared into his eyes in a playful, lustful, happy way. Something about him just made her smile like that. "What can I say, sucking it out is all the fun."

"That's what-"

Irritated yet amused women sigh here(You know the one I'm talking about.). "Must you always ruin the moment like a dumbass?"

"You know I don't like moments."

"Yeah and I don't like your face or personality but I deal with it." She snapped before lookinga way and pouting.

"Than what the hell do you like about me, woman?" his voice inquired lazily, hiding the curiousity in with his uncaring bastardness.

"At this moment, the fact I could try to kill you and you'd be too lazy to defend yourself is about it."

With her words Shikamaru amde a face she couldn't see but sighed. "Fine, we can have a moment or whatever-"

Like a ninja, temari's ahnd shot up between them. "Talk to the hand loverboy."

Blink and sigh. "...You have really bad callousses and would it kill ya to clean your finger nails more oft-"

BAM! "Did I say hand? I meant fist. And by talk, you should know by now I always mean beg for forgiveness." this has been Nara Secret's to the Trouble known as Women Tip #5.

* * *

><p>Senju Hashirama University, the top College in the land of Konoha and the home of the Ninjas, which of course is merely a creative name for their sports teams and mascot, not like they actually train irresponsible teenagers to be ninjas of mass destruction. That would totally result in practically another world war should one of them go AWOL, so obviously they don't do that...or do they... no, they don't.<p>

In the food court

"Wow, an actual Ramen bar and not some shady club." Sasuke mused in mild surprise at seeing the actual Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Oh hell yeah!" His blond BFF shouted, running straight for the counter.

"...anyone mind telling me why I haven't ditch that guy years ago? Or at the very least run off for my own alternative pursuits?" The chicken haired punk as he turned back to the people at his table.

The pink haired psycho next to him giggled and teased all cutesy. "Cause you're secretly in love with him?" Inner sakura: _Oh my god Sasuke I swear if you're in love with him so help me god I will castrate you both and throw you loins in the fiery pits of hell from which my fury came!_ _You're mine bitch!_

"We kissed once! And it was an accident!" Sasuke shouted, his veins pulsing out of his forehead. "Stop fucking bringing it up!" and went to go sulk in his emo corner...OF DOOM!

Sakura sighed to Tenten who was consumed in a game of Angry Birds. "Sometimes I wonder why I date him. He was so much cooler when he just ignored me."

"All men are." Temari commented as the sandy haired goddess of war joined her friends at the table. Her slav-I mean boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go find the other guys." and left the scavengers to rip the flesh off each other's relationships.

The guys table consisted of the two peepers, one recovering with the comfort of ramen and the other grumbling that he didn't get as good of view, as well as Chouji, Neji and only god knows why he's at the guys table, Rock Lee. Sasuke was still over in his emo corner.

"Hey Shikamaru! DON"T LET YOUR WOMAN KILL US!" Naruto shouted, jumping down on his knees and hugging the lazy ninja's legs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was horrrible-I mean beautiful but please don't let her rip our flesh off-" He blocked out naruto's ramblings into a dull roar. **_My life... troublesome._**

"Dude, get off me. If Temari gets jealous she probably will kill-"

"I'm off! I'm off!" and whiskers jumped back and into his own seat. "...By the way it was Kiba's idea."

"Traitor!"

"I don't care. Now please someone besides those two talk."

"I can talk with the power of youthfulness!"

"And besides Gumby?"

Rock Lee joined Sasuke over in the emo corner.

"You know, one day we need to stop making fun of those two before they kill themselves." Neji mused aloud with a concerned raised eye brow. "You know, maybe give them a more serious role besides Aquaman in our justice league."

"Hey, Aquaman took decades of this kind of abuse. They can take a few more chapters." Dog boy figured, not doing the necessary psychological to abuse mathematics in his brain.

* * *

><p>At the girls table<p>

"Man I can't believe you and Shikamaru haven't killed each other yet." Tenten re-stated for the thousandth time.

"Yeah. Thou technically there was that... break." Temari corrected.

"Yeah but you guys are back together now. It's normal for couples to break up at least once." Sakura added.

Temari shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter. That was last year when he attended that other college. now that he's back here I'm sure it'll be just like in the basement."

"So...lots of yelling and hot sex?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Well well, looks like I chose the right college." A blond chuckled, eyeing his supposed prey with a predator's mind.<p>

* * *

><p>That's all for now, sorry it's not much but I'm still trying to get the hang of this again. Anyways as always please review and feel free to give me all the ideas you an think of. I'm gonna try to include a lot mroe charcters this time so I need suggestions for who, how and which ones you'd like to see try and wreck our lovebirds' relationship or steal them for their own.<p>

Review, it brightens up my day.


End file.
